A Warriors Lemon
by RockRoll123
Summary: Send your request now.
1. Chapter 1

**Send me your request.**

**Form**

**Cat 1:**

**Cat2:**

**Type:**

**Other:**

**DustxSand**

Sandstorm was walking alone through the forest hoping to avoid her clan. It wasn't that she was not angry at them nor was she trying to run away. She was avoiding them for another reason. She was avoiding them because she was in heat.

He usually hated being in heat because it usually meant her wanting to have a tom in her and toms wanting to be in her. Normally it would not have been a problem. Since Firestar was usually there to fix it. But since he has been busy all the time, he had only little time, if not no time at all, to spend with her.

So now she walked, trying to cool and calm herself down from the annoying feeling between her legs. It wasn't like it was first heat, but no matter how many times you had it, it was always the same, which is very annoying.

Her heat scent flowed through the air, sending the sweet aroma around. It would usually attract the nearest tom towards her, but luckily no one was nearby. Or so she taught.

AS she walked through a clearing, she suddenly felt a large weight upon her. She tried to fight back but she was pushed to the ground by a ball of brown fur.

She tried to regain composure and assess the situation and noticed that there was a pair of amber eyes looking down at her. She immediately knew who it was. It was no other that Dustpelt.

"W…what?" She said confused. "Dustpelt get off of me you mouse brain."

"Now why should I do that?" He said purring as she felt his tail brushing her between her legs. She immediately felt a shot of pleasure from this, but restrained herself from reacting.

"No Dustpelt…" She said firmly. "…this is wrong. We already have mates."

"So?" He said as he licked her chest making her purr from the feeling, even though she didn't want too. "It doesn't want we can't have a little fun. Does it?"

She was about to reply when she suddenly felt his tail attempting to enter her core before immediately pulling out. She couldn't help but give out a slight moan from this as her core released some juices to lubricate her walls.

Unluckily for her Dustpelt noticed it and gave a small grin.

"Looks like you're enjoying it. Want to have more."

Her head was screaming no inside, but her hormones and body said otherwise. Reluctantly she gave a nod as she said:

"Yes, I want you to tickle my core."

"I'll be glad too." She purred as he circled his tail around her wet core.

"Ohhhh….." The moan escaped Sandstorm's mouth as she felt hot and sensitive from his tails touch.

She didn't like being teased like this and was usually the one who was teasing when she mated with Firestar, but this time it was different. She wasn't in control, it was Dustpelt. So if she wanted pleasure, it would have to come when he wanted.

Dustpelt looked at her as he continued to circle her core and noticed that she was loving it. 'Perfect.' He though as his tail bumped into some soft flesh making Sandstorm moan loudly.

'Hmmmm….' He though as he hit it again and again.

Sandstorm squirmed underneath him as he continued to hit a sensitive nub at her outer core.

She couldn't handle it anymore and wanted him to enter her. But she knew that there was only on way to do that.

"Ohhhhh….Dustpelt stop teasing me." She half screamed half moaned. "Just put your tail and…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when he suddenly shoved his squishy tail into her awaiting core. Sandstorm felt the pleasure surge through her as his tail explored her inside going in and out. Her inner walls squeezed it as it got lubricated from her juices.

Soon she couldn't take anymore and released a stream of juices. The stream covered Dustpelt's tail and filled her up, since it was blocking the exit.

Once he pulled his tail out a waterfall of juices leaked out of her making Dustpelt smile.

"Now for the main event." He said as he wasted no time to mount her with his now hard member.

It plunged into her core stretching up her walls and making her scream in pleasure. He could feel her tight walls around him as he moaned in pleasure.

"Ohhhh…..Sandstorm you're so tight. I bet you have been waiting for this your entire life time!"

Sandstorm, who was now filled in bliss nodded.

"Yes..I've always wanted this. I want you to stretch my walls like they have never been stretched before."

Dustpelt smirked and nodded. He soon pushed deep into her as her walls got lubricated from her own juices. He though that he was going to cum then and there but waited for the right moment.

He continued to pump in and out until he reached her womb. By now his entire length was within her and he was ready to release his seeds into her precious fruit. He looked at her and saw that she had her eyes close from pleasure and was about to cum too.

"Is my little slut about to cum?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes….ohhhh…yes…this slut wants you to cum in her."

"Alright here I cum then." He said as he shoved himself deeper than before and released his seeds. At the same time she released her juices too making their cum mix inside her. Her clear juice and his thick white cum made her walls even slipperier as he continued to pump a couple more times.

He soon pulled out of her, making the juices leak out and spill on to the ground.

Dustpelt smiled and the sight and looked up to Sandstorm, who he expected to have enjoyed it. But instead he saw a furious she cats that was giving her an angry glare.

"Never talk to me again." She said before storming off as fast as she can.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. CrowxSquirrel

**Here is a request from YamixHikaru Lover. Hope you enjoy.**

**CrowxSquirrel**

Crowfeather crouched under the bushes hiding him from site. He waited patiently for his target and kept a straight gaze forward. It has already been half a moon since Leafpool told him that he was the father of three kits and he was still angry at her. When she told him of their kits, it only reminded him of the time she left him and returned to her clan.

'Leave me huh…' He though in his head. '…well don't worry. I'll repay the pain you caused me by hurting you even more.'

He kept low as he finally so his target padding towards his line of sight. 'I know the perfect plan for revenge.' He said smirking as an orange she-cat padded in front of his position. The she-cat was obviously oblivious of his presence and walked quietly.

Preparing himself, Crowfeather readied his feet to jump and soon leaped towards the cat. He bursted out of the bushes, towards the cat and soon landed directly on top of her. The she-cat let out a yelp of surprise and wondered who her attacker was.

She tried fighting back, by clawing randomly at the air, but to no avail. Crowfeather kept her pinned down, with her face towards the ground, with his great strength. She couldn't see who her attacker was and when she did try to turn her hear and look; she was met by a paw shoving her face forcefully to the ground.

"Get off of me." The cat growled towards her attacker as she tried to get up.

"Not until I get what I want, Squirellflight." Crowfeather said.

Squirrlflight was slightly shocked when the cat called her name and tried to think who it was. The voice sounded familiar and his scent was too. Suddenly she realized who it was and hissed.

"Crowfeather, what are you doing. Get off of me. You don't want my clan clawing your fur off."

Crowfeather laughed and smiled. "That's why we have to make this quick." He said.

"Make what qu…" She was cut off when she suddenly felt Crowfeather flip her around. She looked too see why he did so, but was met by his long and large member in front of her. She just looked at in fear as she saw how huge it was. Its barbs looked like it could rip anything he put it in to shreds, and she feared on what he had in store for her.

"Now be a good she-cat and suck it." Crowfeather said.

"No!" Squirrelflight screamed defiantly. She wasn't going to let this happen to her and started squirming from his grip. But Crowfeather had other plans.

"Tsk tsk…" He said shaking his head. "…your sister was more obedient and willing when we did this." He then shoved his member into her mouth shoving it deep in her. His barbs scrapped her tongue and she wanted to let out a yowl if it wasn't for his member.

"Now suck!" He growled at her.

She was reluctant to obey at first, but a slash from his paws on her stomach made her follow his orders.

She started sucking on his member earning a loud moan of pleasure from Crowfeather even if she wasn't enjoying the situation at all. He went in and out in her mouth pushing deeper with every thrust. He soon reached her throat and was soon being deep throated by the orange she-cat.

Crowfeather moaned and moaned as he felt her tongue work on her member. As his pelvis went up and down so that his member stuffed her mouth, his head was laying on her stomach. From there he could see her glistening jewel that was between her legs.

He core looked tight from a distance as her soft lips looked untouched by anyone. He could tell that it was still dry and the sight of it gave him an idea. He looked left and right and saw a rough stick next to them. 'Perfect.' He though as he picked it up while shoving into her mouth once more.

He held the stick in his mouth and aligned it at her core. He then shoved it into her, spreading her lips as the thick stick was shoved into her tight walls. The stick stretched her insides and actually brought more pain than pleasure to her.

Squirrelflight couldn't help but shed a tear as this unfolded into her.

Crowfeather then pulled and push the stick in her core as he felt her tongue play with her. The sticks movement started massaging her walls and actually made it a pleasurable experience.

He then went faster on both sides and started shoving deeper. The pleasure he was feeling at the time was unbearable and he knew that he was going to cum soon.

Under her Squirrelflight was having the same feeling. Although she knew that it was wrong, the feeling of the stick stretching her was too good and she could feel juices forming in her core.

Crowfeather noticed these juices and purred. He took this as a sign and shoved his member deep into her throat, deeper than he went before, and let his seeds burst into her. His seeds filled her mouth making her reluctantly swallow them as her own juices exploded in her core.

Once she finished swallowing, Crowfeather removed his member from her mouth. Squirrelflight panted for air as she felt very tired from the experience.

But as she though it was over, she suddenly felt something soft being shoved into her core, making her shriek in surprise.

At her core, Crowfeather was shoving some moss at her now stretched core. It filled her core and made the hole a little open and exposed.

"Just a precaution, so we won't have kits." He said as she looked uneasily at him. Squirrelflight was afraid on what would happen next, but didn't have to wait too long for it.

Crowfether soon shoved his thick member into her earning a moan from both of them. Even though his barbs were sharp, the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt.

He went in and out, but fast this time knowing that her clan mates might be looking for her. He then pushed at one spot and received a loud moan in reply. He grinned and knew that he found her g-spot. He continued to hit it and could feel her getting wetter at every hit.

"Please stop." She told him crying. Even if she was moaning it didn't mean she was enjoying any of it.

"Soon." He told her as he shoved deep into her, hitting the moss before releasing hos seed. Luckily for her the moss absorbed all of it, preventing it from reaching her womb and impregnating her.

A few moments later she too came and coated her walls and moss with juices.

Crowfeather soon pulled out of her and smiled. She looked and saw Squirrelflight panting on the ground tired and out of breath. His cum was dripping from both her mouth and core.

He smiled and looked at her dirreclty in the eyes.

"If you ever tell anyone I will do this to you again and kill you. Understand?"

She merely nodded and fears and saw him nod and race away.

Once he was gone, Squirrelflight curled up into a ball and cried.

**Hope you enjoyed and review.**


	3. HazelxMallow

**For Dreams of Hope Faith and Love. Hope you like it.**

**HazelxMallow**

Hazeltail lay on the ground moaning as her paws played with her core. She had been in heat for a few days already and, so far, the only way she fixed the problem was pleasuring herself so that she won't mate with a tom and get pregnant. The feeling she felt during these sessions was good, but she still wished she had the real thing in her.

Her paws rubbed her clit making her moan in pleasure and she was at total ecstasy. She didn't notice the world and concentrated at the amazing feeling she was getting.

She then felt her walls tightening and knew what was going to happen next. A few seconds later a stream of her juices squirted out of her core and fell on the ground leaving a small pond of her own juices.

She sighed in pleasure and lay on the ground, head looking up into the sky, as she panted from exhaustion. The only disadvantage, she though, when doing this sessions was she was the only one doing the work.

As she lay on the ground, she suddenly felt something touching her core. It was wet and soft and was going around her hole.

She looked down at the general direction and was shocked at what she saw.

There standing and licking her core was a light brown tom. His tongue was circling her core and she restrained from letting out a moan.

The tom soon noticed her looking at him and smiled. The two locked eyes as Hazeltail suddenly realized who it was. It was Mallownose.

"My my…" He said. "…that was quite a show you did there. Mind if I help?"

"Actually I do." She said startin to get up, but was immediately pinned down by him.

"Now don't run…" He said before giving her core a lick. "…I'm only here to help."

"Get off of me!" She growled as she tried to push him off, but got a shot of pain in response. Mallownose shoved his claws into her sides to make sure she stayed in place and she just whimpered in pain.

But that pain was soon replaced when his tongue found her clit. He gave it a couple of licks sending shots of pleasure though her body. Mallownose may not have known it, but Hazeltail's clit was more sensitive compared to other she-cats. It was so sensitive that a breeze of wind made her feel pleasure.

"Ohhh….noooo…..this is wrong." She moaned trying to fight the pleasure, but it was getting hard with every lick.

"You know you like it." He said before shoving his tongue into her. His tongue was immediately squezzed by her walls as it tried to explore her insides.

"Ohh…Ohhhh…." She moaned as she felt his squishy tongue in her. His tongue was hitting her sensitive spots and was making it hard to hate the situation.

"Ohhh…..noooo…stooopppp." She screamed as he hit her g-spot. He smiled and continued hitting it over and over again earning loud moan and shrieks of pleasure from his victim. His slimy tongue licked his walls and soon pushed deep inside.

This act made Hazeltail scream in pleasure as her body couldn't handle it anymore. Soon a wave of juices squirted out and Mallownose pulled back in surprise. The juice covered his face and the ground and once it was over was lapped up by his tongue.

He looked at Hazeltail that had her eyes closed. Inside she wanted to leave and her back to her clan, but her body didn't permit her to.

Instead she opened her eyes and looked at him in fear.

"Looks like my slut enjoyed that…" He said getting on top of her. "..didn't you?"

"No." She said as he felt his wait on top of him. She could feel his member circling her core and hated that she liked it.

"Well to bad!" He growled before shoving his long member into her.

His member wasn't really thick, but her walls were just tight. It squeezed his member as if it was milking it and made him moan in pleasure.

"Ohhh…" He moaned. "….you're so tight."

"Thanks." She said. By now the pleasure has overcome her mind and she was screaming for more. She tried helping him by pushing towards his groin and dropping once in a while.

He moaned once she dropped and responded by shoving further into her.

"You love this you slut!" He yowled.

"Yes….yes….this slut loves this!" She screamed in pleasure.

His member was just so long and was hitting deep into her g-spot. She let out a long pleasurable moan when he hit it and Mallownose knew what to do. He concentrated at that one area knowing that it will give pleasure for both of them.

"Ohhhh….." She moaned loving the feeling of her g-spot being hit.

But she suddenly realized something. If Mallownose released his seeds, it will make her pregnant and she knew that she wasn't ready for kits.

"Mallownose please don't do this." She begged before moaning.

"Uhhh…." He said thrusting into her. "…..you shouldn't have had masturbated in front of me you slut."

Hazeltail was hurt by his words but didn't bother with it, since she had bigger problems. She didn't want him to cum in her because she didn't want to have kits. But seeing the situation, the only solution was to beg for him to stop.

"Please stop. I don't want to have kits. I promise I won't tell." She begged once more.

But he didn't pay attention since he was having the time of his life. He pulled his member slowly out of her before quickly thrusting in. Her tight walls gave great resistance which only added more pleasure for both of them

"I'm going to cum!" He yowled.

"Noooo.." She half screamed half moaned.

They soon both came at the same time. Hazeltail's body reacted by releasing juices and tightening her walls as Mallownose released his seeds deep into her womb, sure to impregnate her.

Once it was all over, Mallownose pulled out, with a loud pop, and looked at the wet and tired Hazeltail. Although she was smiling in pleasure in the outside, her head was crying in the inside.

"Nice job slut. I'll be returning soon." He said before racing away.

**Thanks for reading and send more request.**


	4. VoltxMoon

**Hey I'm back. So here is a request from Moonmate.**

**VoltxMoon**

Voltwheat quietly walked through the forest. He enjoyed the nice cool breeze and the warm sunlight that manage to enter from the trees. He always enjoyed this solo walks and found it nice and calming. It gave him time to think alone and made sure that no one disturbed him.

No one bothered disturbing him during this times, since everyone respected him and if they did plan on disturbing him they would have a difficult time, for he choose paths that most cats don't know. Or so he thought.

As he continued to walk on the soft ground, he scented a familiar cat nearby. He couldn't tell who it was and decided to follow it to check it out.

He followed the scent towards some bushes and could hear some rustling near it. So he cautiously approached it to see who or what was there. He moved some leaves to get a better view and didn't expect to find what he saw. Stuck inside the bush was a white she-cat that was her clan mate. It was Moonbreeze and by the sight of it, she looked stuck inside the bush, trying desperately to get out.

"Moonbreeze?" He asked slightly confused. "Ummm….what are you doing here?"

"Voltwheat is that you?" She asked as she stopped struggling.

"Yeah." He said as he looked at her.

"Oh thank StarClan, I've been stuck here for a while, when I was hunting for a mouse who jumped into here, and have been trying to get out since then. Care to help me get out" She asked, hoping he would saw yes.

"Well umm….sure, but how?" He asked.

"Hmmmm….." She said thinking. "Oh, I know. How about you get behind me and grab me by my scruff and try pulling me out."

"Are you sure?" He asked uneasily.

"Yeah, it will be fine. Now make it quick, it's getting itchy over here."

"Well alright." He said as he positioned himself. He then grabbed her by her scruff and prepared to pull her out.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She said.

He gave a nod and started pulling her out. Amazingly, it wasn't as difficult as he though. Moonbreeze slipped right through the bush with ease as if she wasn't stuck at all. But that's when he realized that the great force made her burst out of the bush and flip them around until Moonbreeze was suddenly on top of him.

Moonbreeze purred as she kept her front paws on his chest as she kept him pinned down. Unknown to him, she was never trapped at all. She just used the situation so that he would have his guard down, so that she could tackle and pin him down to the ground.

"W…what?" She heard his confused cry.

She gave him a Voltwheat you have no idea how long I have waited for this."

She then started licking his chest earning a short purr from him.

"Waited for what?" He asked her nervously, fear filling his eyes.

"This." She said as rubbed her now wet core around his groin. A slight moan escaped her mouth once she did as his fur touched the sensitive outer flesh of her core. Her clit was also sticking out giving her more amounts of pleasure. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling before looking back at him.

"Don't worry…" She told him. "…let me do all the work."

Voltwheat felt a little uneasy about this but at the same time felt a strange sensation on his groin. Was he enjoying all of this?

He was suddenly surprised when a shot of pleasure went through his spine and once he looked below he suddenly knew why.

He could see that Moonbreeze was playing with his now erect member with her tail. He was surprised at how fast she made him excited, but pushed the though for later. He could feek the pleasure with every touch and a much as he wanted it to stop, he also wanted more. But he manage to overcome his desires and say:

"Moonbreeze….ummm…we….can't."

"Now now…" She said as she circled her core around his long member. "…that's not your decision to make. It's mine."

She then started teasing him by slowly pushing his member into her wet slippery core. He groaned in pleasure and was slightly annoyed when she pulled it out. Her core's wall weren't as tight as he expected them to be and when he caught a small glimpse he noticed that it was really lose. He gave a surprise expression, since he always knew her as the innocent type.

Moonbreeze saw his shocked face and saw him looking at her core.

"A little stretched out isn't it…" She said. "…well I'm sorry honey but you're not the only one I have fun with. Speaking of fun, it's time to have some."

She then drooped down making her core slam into his member, making them both let out a yowl of pleasure. Although her core was slightly stretched, it was still a perfect fit for his member and gave sufficient pleasure to the two.

Even if Voltwheat didn't want to do this, he couldn't help but moan and moan in ecstasy as she went up and down. Her walls, although slightly loose, rubbed his member as he returned the favor by hitting her g-spot a few times.

"Please…uhhh…stop….I can't have your kits…..ohhhhh…..I'm not…..ohhhhhhhhhhh….ready to be a father." He pleaded.

"Uhhh….then don't cum!" She yowled in pleasure.

He let out a loud gulp when he heard that. That would be easier said than done.

She continued going up and down until she felt a great amount of pleasure building up and waiting to be released. She looked down at him and saw him with his eyes close and moaning. She smiled and soon released a large amount of juices that coated his member.

She could also feel his member tingling and immediately knew what it meant. So she quickly jumped off of him as his white seeds bursted out like a fountain covering his fur.

For Voltwheat the pleasure was too much and he immediately blacked out.

Once he regained consciousness, he found himself clean and all alone in the middle of the forest with no sign of Moonbreeze at all.

"Was it all a dream?" He asked confused.

**So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed. Please send in your request now.**


	5. DovexJay

**So while waiting for request, lets enjoy this lemon.**

**DovexJay**

Dovepaw nervously walked into the medicine cats den, with her tail between her legs. Lately she has been feeling a slight burning sensation on one of her private area and all her attempts to cool it down were met with utter dismay. She didn't know what else to do, so she was going to the one cat she knows that knew the possible answer, Jayfeather.

She walked inside looking around to see any sign of the gray medicine cat. She hoped that he knew the answer and was worried what to do if he didn't. But she did have high confidence for the medicine cats, because she has seen him heal almost any cat in camp before. So what made her any different for the great medicine cat?

"Jayfeather!" She called. "Are you in hear."

When she didn't hear a reply her hopes went down. She feared that he may be out gathering herbs and won't be back for a while. By now the sensation between her legs was increasing and she didn't know if she could wait any longer.

As she was about to go out and leave, she heard the grumpy voice of Jayfeather as he walked towards her.

"What do you want?" He said grumpily. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Jayfeather!" She squeaked before racing towards him. "Quick I need your help. I think I got some sort of sickness."

"And what kind of sickness may that be?" He asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Well…" She said slightly embarrassed. "…I feel a burning sensation over here?" She said before pointing, with her tail, between her legs.

"Ehen, can't see remember?" Jayfeather said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yeah…" She said sheepishly as she looked down with embarrassment. She didn't really want to talk about this with him, but she knew that it was the only way for him to cure her.

"Well?" He said impatiently. "Where is this burning sensation you are getting?"

She didn't waste time in telling him, hoping that if she did it quick it would be less embarrassing.

"It's between my legs at my private place!" She quickly said taking Jayfeather by surprise.

Jayfeather didn't know what to say at first and felt his cheeks go red at what she said. If what he was thinking was right, she was trying to tell him that she was having her first heat and she was asking him to help her.

"Well..uhhh…umm." He staterred as he tried looking for an answer.

"Well what's wrong with me?" Dovepaw asked slightly scarred.

By now Jayfeather has finally regained composure and asked her embarrassingly.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Was her only reply.

Takning a deep breath, Jayfeather moved a little closer to her and said:

"Well you're in heat."

"In heat?" She asked giving him a confused look. The word was foreign to her and she wondered if it was some kind of disease.

"Yes…" He said nodding. "…It is when a she-cat is ready to….mmmm…mate." He said having trouble saying the last word. It was the first time he ever faced a situation like this and he was not doing well. Right now, he would rather spend a day with Breezepelt than have this conversation.

"Mate?"

"Yes, it the thing a tom and she-cat do. After mating the heat will go away, but…" He explanation was cut off when she suddenly spoke up.

"Then mate with me so I could get rid of it. Please Jayfeather it's getting really annoying." She pleaded.

He didn't expect for her to say that and was caught unprepared once more. The little apprentice was asking him to mate with her, Even if she was just an apprentice and he a medicine cat.

"B….but you might get pregnant and have kits." He panicky said.

She looked down at the ground with a pout on her face. "Well I don't want to have kits. But I do want to get rid of this heat. Is there no way of getting rid of it without getting pregnant?"

Jayfeather kept silent, thinking for a moment. Then he suddenly smiled as he got an idea. "Maybe there is…" He said. "…go lay down with your back on the ground."

She immediately obeyed him trusting every word he said. She lay on the ground like he said and exposed her core into the air. Jayfeather got a whiff of the scent and immediately got excited.

"Okay, this is your first heat so I would be helping you now. But you need to learn how to do this on your owb when I'm not around. So I'll teach you. Got it?"

She nodded as she shivered as she felt her core being exposed to him.

He gave a small smile and nodded. He then took his tail and touched her core. She gave a slight moan and wondered how this pleasure was possible.

"This is your core." He said. "This is where your heat is coming from and the only way to solve it is by pleasuring you. Normally a tom would insert his member into the hole."

He then took his tail a slightly inserted it into her tight and virgin hole. He could feel it surround his tail and knew that she really needed this.

"But since we can't do that we'll just have to use my tail. After this you can use yours, but first I'll do it so you won't hurt yourself."

Dovepaw nodded as she felt his tail pull out and hit a sensitive spot near her core's lips. Its shot pleasure throughout her body as her brained tried to handle it all. She never felt anything like it before and knew that she needed more.

"This is you clit." He told her. "It is very sensitive to touch and can be used to add more pleasure." He then pushed it with his tail making her moan.

"Ohhhh…that feels good. Keep on doing it."

Jayfeather smiled and nodded, by now his member has popped out and was now exposed to her line of sight. She curiously looked at it seeing that it was very unfamiliar to her. He noticed this and immediately explained.

"That is my member. This is what's supposed to go into you."

"But why did it popped out?" She asked curiosly.

Jayfeather blushed. "It's because I'm feeling pleasure too."

"Well since you're helping me. I'll help you."

Before Jayfeather could reply, she took her tail and started rubbing his member. He moaned at this and took his tail to circle her core and clit.

"Ohhhh….." She moaned as she went faster on his member. "Can you put it in?"

Jayfeather didn't reply in words but in action, when he pushed his tail into her tight and wet core. She loved the feeling of her walls being stretched and repaid him by going faster on hi member. Both cats were now in a state of ecstasy and went faster on their tail, trying to please one another.

Jayfeather pushed his tail in and out trying to find her g-spot. He had heard, from the queens, that that was a sensitive spot and hoped to find hers. He soon got a loud moan from her as he hit a certain area in her core.

"Ohhhh…do that again."

"As you say." He said before hitting her g-spot repeatedly as she went faster on rubbing his member.

"Ohhh…..I think I'm going to pee." Dovepaw yowled in pleasure as she felt a sensation build up in her core.

"Don't worry…ohhhh…that's your orgasm. Just let it go." He said feeling that he was about to come too.

Dovepaw nodded and released all the pleasure. Her juices flooded out and soaked his tail. The clear juices dripped from her core and coated every part of it as more juices spilled out. Since it was her first orgasm she had a lot to release.

While she was cumming, she went faster, with her tail on Jayfeather's member. He too soon came and his thick white seeds bursted out of his member and landed on her fur.

Boht of their orgasm soon subsided and Dovepaw curiously looked at the juices. "That's cum…" Jayfeather explained. "…we released that when we have an orgasm."

Dovepaw simply nodded and started licking it, liking the taste. Soon both of there were clean and not trace of their session was left.

"Thank Jayfeather." She told him as she nuzzled his chest.

**Hope you enjoyed this one and send some request.**


	6. SandxApprentices and Mentors

**Waiting for request again. So here is more Sandstorm or in this case Sandpaw.**

**SandxApprentices and Mentors**

Sandpaw and the rest of the apprentices were out in the forest training with their mentors. They were teaching them new battle moves that will be helpful in a battle, but the normally attentive apprentice was distracted. Instead of listening to her mentor, Whitestorm, she was busy fighting of the heat sensation between her legs.

This was her first heat and from the things she heard from some of the queens, she knew that it would be difficult to fight. Especially for an apprentice who isn't allowed to have a mate.

'I don't think I can handle another day of this.' She thought to herself as she watched Whitestorm and Tigerclaw show them the moves.

She looked at the tom's strong muscles and couldn't help but drool over them. They just looked so big and who knows what lies under their thick fur.

She knew that she couldn't take it anymore and decided that there was only one way to get them. So she stood up and moved her tail a little bit so that her heat scent would be blown by the wind. She knew that no tom could resist that smell and they would soon pad over for her.

Her sweet scent went into the nostrils of Tigerclaw, who paused for a moment to savor it. He gave a slight purr before looking at Whitestorm to see that he too smelled it. He then looked towards Lionheart, Darkstripe and saw that they scent the heat smell too. He was then shocked to see that Bluestar was enjoying the smell as well as the toms.

So he followed the scent until his eyes met the little sand colored apprentice, who was giving them a seductive look.

He gave her a small grin before looking back at the other warriors. He motioned them towards her and they all gave a nod, knowing what he meant.

"Alright…" He said. "…that enough battle moves for today. It's time to show you something else." He told the apprentices.

"What is it?" Graypaw asked excitedly.

"It's called mating." He said grinning.

"Mating?" Ravenpaw asked confused.

"Yes mating." Said Bluestar as she padded towards Tigerclaw. "And me and your mentors will be demonstrating it, before you do it for a test."

All the apprentices nodded and looked at her intently.

"Okay before you learn how to mate, you must learn what you use during it." She then motioned for Sandpaw to come up, who happily obliged.

"Okay Sandpaw can you turn around and show as your core. I know this toms haven't seen ome yet, but they will have to if they can pass the mating teats later." Bluestar said before winking.

"Yes Bluestar." She said smirking. She then turned around, making her rump face the other apprentices, before racing her tail to show her beautiful tight jewel. The toms immediately got horny and had their sheats unsheat out of them.

Tigerclaw tried to prevent himself from pouncing on her then and then. While Firepaw couldn't help but stare at the beautiful soft fold that were now getting wet.

"Hm….,looks like she is already wet." Bluestar said before facing the apprentices. "…that means she's horny and makes her a slut understood?"

All the apprentices and even the warriors nodded.

"Good. Cause I'm a slut too, but you'll see mine later. Firepaw please come over here."

Firepaw nodded and soon walked there facing the crown with his large erect member. Bluestar licked her lips at the sight of it but focused back at the situation. She took her tail and poked the outer lips of Sandpaw's core making the young apprentice moan in pleasure.

"This is a core. Only we she-cats have it and it is where you put this." She poked Firepaw's member with her tail.

"That is your member and only toms have that. But we'll skip most of that cause you toms already now that."

She then put her tail back on Sandpaw's tail and started circling it earning whimpers of pleasure from the apprentice.

"As you can see she is getting wet. It is because she loves it and can't wait. This is a good thing for toms because it means that you can easily slide your member in."

"A way to get her even wet is by tickling her clit which is this."

Bluestar then tickled Sandpaw's clit earning a loud moan from the apprentice. Sandpaw never knew that you could experience this much pleasure and moaned her lungs out.

She could see that the toms already want to have action so she wasted no more time.

"Alright now you know the parts it time to demonstrate." She then motioned for Tigerclaw who immediately padded next to her.

"Firepaw I want you to imitate what Tigerclaw does to Sandpaw, understood?"

Firepaw nodded and watched. Bluestar smiled and crouched down before exposing her core. It wasn't as tight as Sandpaw's but tight none the less.

Soon Tigerclaw got on top of her and slowly slid his member in. Blustar moaned in pleasure and pushed hersel back. Soon Tigerclaw was pumping in and out of her as her walls started getting wet.

"ohhhh…Bluestar your so tight." He exclaimed.

"I can make it tighter." She said before squeezing his member.

Tigerclaw moaned at this and began pumping in and out. His member sliding through her walls and sending pleasure to the ThunderClan leader.

With Sandpaw, Firepaw was starting to get on top of her. He soon pushed his member in sending pleasure to both cats. He went in and out and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"Ohhh…Firepaw go faster." She moaned and he obeyed. He never imagined er core to be this tight and wanted to explore more. So he pushed as deep as he could until he reached her womb.

He soon felt pleasure building up and released his cum in her.

Sandpaw felt her insides flood and soon released her own juices that mixed with his.

Sandpaw then felt something shove into her mouth and saw Graypaw's member thrusting into her. She purred which added more pleasure for the apprentice. By now all the apprentice were pumping in and out in every hole big enough in her body.

In her core, both Dustpaw and Ravenpaw were stretching her still tight walls. She didn't know how many times she came but all she knows was there was another one coming. Her juices helped lubricate their member which only made them pump faster,

"Ohhh….yes fill me up!" She moaned.

She then looked at Bluestar and saw all the warriors all over her. Bluestar was having the time of her life and was completely blinded by the pleasure. She loved the idea of her body pleasuring the toms and wondered how long they could last before cumming.

Lionheart was forcing her to suck his member as Tigerclaw ravaged her insides. She was covered in white cum and looked like a perfect slut.

Not to say that Sandpaw was different as Firepaw was rubbing his member and covered her fur with his white juices. Sandpaw continued to suck as the session went on. By now Dustpaw has moved to her tail hole leaving Ravenpaw to pump in her core.

She then felt another orgasm shake her, but knew it wasn't over since the toms haven't came yet.

Soon all the cats came sendng juices in her core, mouth and tail hole. It filled her up and soon dripped onto the forest floor.

Bluestar to came and that made a domino effect that caused the warriors to blow their load in her cauing her to be filled by their seeds.

Soon the toms pulled out of the two cats while cum dripped out of them. Sandpaw smiled and wondered when the next session would be.

**Send them request.**


	7. HawkxIvy

**Here we go again. A request from Bearclaw.**

**IvyxHawk**

Ivypool lay low on the ground as she did a hunter crouch. She was once again practicing in the dark forest and she wanted to make sure that she did everything right. So far she hasn't done a single mistake and inside she hoped Hawkfrost was proud of her. But she knew that all he wanted was to take over the clans, just like his father.

"Perfect…" She heard Hawkfrost said from behind her. "…just go a little lower."

Ivypool nodded and did what she was told.

One thing that confused her was how Hawkfrost was acting. Normally he would push her to her limits and get angry quickly when she did a mistake. But right now, he was kinder, as if he was planning something.

Hawkfrost hovered over her, inspecting her position and body. Her slim and sleek body was positioned on the ground and it was perfect for what he had intended.

"Good, now raise your tail." He ordered her.

She was a little confused by this order but nodded anyways. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, since she knew the punishment of disobedience. So she slowly raised her tail, exposing her untouched jewel that lay between her legs.

Hawkfrost saw the soft and tight folds of her core and smiled. It was even better than he imagined and couldn't wait to get it started. He already felt his member come out of his sheet reviling a long and thick slab of meat.

Snce he was behind her, Ivypool was unable to see it and just lay there wondering what he was doing. She thought that it was probably a new battle move and waited for him to speak.

But instead of hearing Hawkforst's voice telling her what to do, she felt something wet and cold touch her core. She let a yelp of surprise as it gave a strange yet pleasurable feeling.

"Ohhh…." She moaned before looking behind her to find the source.

What she saw surprised and scared her. Behind her was Hawkfrost, who had his face on her rump, licking her core and pleasuring her.

"No." She said as she tried to get away. But a lick on a sensitive spot cause her feet to betray her and keep still. He then licked her soft folds sending pleasure through her spine.

"Hawkfrost please stop, this is wrong." She complained before letting out a long moan as he stuck his tongue in her. "Ohhh…"

Hawkfrost purred once she heard this. It sends vibration through her core adding to the pleasure she received. From the back she could hear her guilty moan making him smile inwardly. He had gotten her where he wanted.

"Ohhh…..please….stop…..uhhhh." She moaned loudly.

He then shoved his tongue deep into her before feeling sweet liquid over flow it. He then pulled out and watched as her clear juices leaked out of her once innocent core. He then licked every drop of it making her moan and whimper.

Ivypool felt violated and wanted it all to stop, but the only problem was her body wanted more. She then felt him flip her and soon found his big member in front of her.

"Suck." He told her.

"Nooo please I don't…." She wasn't able to finish her sentence for she felt a stinging pain on her belly. She knew that it was his claws and tried to hold back tears.

"I said suck!" He growled.

So she reluctantly agreed and took it in her mouth.

He then went up and down and she could feel his member go deep into her throat. His moans of pleasure didn't help at all and reminded her that she was just being used.

"Ohhhh….." He moaned. "….that's right. You probably did this before you slut."

She felt hurt by the insult and felt tears stream down her. She was never going to feel clean again.

His member went in and out of her mouth as she tried sucking it sending pleasure for him and pain for her.

She soon felt a thick liquid fill her mouth and knew that he came in her. She was forced to drink all of the liquid and almost choked doing so.

He then pulled out of her and flipped her once more. "Now for the fun part." He said as his member circled her core.

"Please stop." She cried before letting out another guilty moan.

"Nope." He said before roughly slamming into her, which caused more pain than pleasure. His huge member was tearing her inside and she doubt if it will ever feel the same again.

"Noooo….." She said now crying.

But Hawkfrost didn't listen to her for he felt the pleasure of all of it. He slammed deep with every trust and loved her tight walls surrounding him.

"You slut your so tight." He moaned.

His member went in and out as he soon felt a tingling feeling. Knowing what was going to happen next, he slammed deep inside bedore realizing his seeds into her.

Ivypool felt the warm liquid feel her up and cried. She never wanted to do this with him.

He soon pulled out of her with a smirk on his face. She was lying on the ground crying as he heard him say.

"Same thing tomorrow night."

**Hope you liked it. Next up FirexSandxGray**


	8. FirexGrayxSand

**Here is a request from Max Saturday burns toaster. Enjoy**

**FirexGrayxSand**

Graystripe walked through the forest looking for the perfectly place to hunt. His pads the soft and cold ground as his nose sniffed for an area where prey would be. If he was lucky he would be able to catch a lot of mice or even a lot of rabbits. The thought of catching them made his thought drift away as he continued to walk.

But his thoughts soon returned to reality when he smelled a faint yet familiar scent. It was coming from an area not too far from him and smelled of ThunderClan. He wondered which one of his clan mates it could be and decided to investigate.

So he padded towards a group of bushes where he could smell the scent. The scent over here was stronger now and he was sure that the cat or cats were here. He could also hear sounds coming from the other side and started wondering what was going on.

The sounds were strange and he wondered what was happening on the other side. So the need to know who was there and why they were making the sounds over took him and he soon moved towards the bushes.

He was inside the bush and took a paw to move some leaves to see what was going on, while remaining hidden at the same time. The sight he saw made his eyes open wide and blush at the same time.

On the other side was a small clearing, where two cats were laying and having fun. Graystripe immediately recognized the two, it was Firestar and Sandstorm.

Sandstorm was lying on the ground with her rump raised up high and her tail on her side. While she was in that position, Firestar had his muzzle glued to her rump, with his tongue sticking out and licking her core and going in and out of her tight core.

Sandstorm let out moans of pleasure as Firestar continued to explore his tongue in her nether regions.

The sight of this made Graystripe a little horny as his member popped out of its sheath. He then sat down and started rubbing it with his paws as he continued to watch the show unfold.

Firestar's tongue went deeper into Sandstorm as his muzzle hit her clit once in a while. This sent great waves of pleasure through her body making her moan and beg for more. "Ohhh….Firestar!" She screamed and moaned as he hit a sensitive spot in her.

"I think I'm going to cu…" Sandstorm wasn't able to finish her sentence, for she let out a loud moan as her core let out clear liquids into Firestar's awaiting mouth. Firestar was happy to receive all of it and took it all in savoring her sweet love juice. He lapped up the remaining juices from her core which made her shiver in pleasure as his tongue licked her soft folds.

Firestar then licked the cum off of his lips and purred. He looked back at Sandstorm who had a pleading look on her face saying: 'Mount me now.'

Normally he would immediately do it, but he had other ideas.

He looked towards his left where some bushes lay and narrowed his eyes.

"So are you going to seat there all day or are you going to join us?" He shouted.

Graystripe was shocked that Firestar knew he was there watching them and was reluctant to show his face. The first though in his mind was to bolt it and pretend he didn't see a thing. But when he heard Firestar say 'join', he started having second thoughts. From just watching them, he couldn't help but admire Sandstorm's body. He could tell that she was sexy and very slutty too. So missing on an opportunity like this was a no go.

So Graystripe padded out of the bush, member already hanging, towards where the two cat where. He was half excited yet half nervous at what was going to happen.

"Sorry for spying on you two." He said apologizing.

"Don't worry." Sandstorm said. "It's always fun entertaining someone. Besides now we can have double the fun." She said smirking and giving him a seductive look.

"Now it's time to show her how two toms can pleasure one sexy she-cat." Firestar told him.

Graystrpe like the idea of them trying their best to pleasure her.

Sandstorm smirked and felt some cum moisten on her core at the though. "Oh….I want you two to ravage me. Graystripe why don't you lay down and show me that long member of yours."

He nodded and immediately did what he was told. His member was sticking up high and already had pre-cum from the anticipation.

Soon Sandstorm's head hovered over it and looked at the tall sight. She then gave it a long lick, starting from the base, making him purr in pleasure.

"Ohhh…that's good." He moaned.

"You like that? Well you'll love this." She said before swallowing his entire member in her mouth making him moan in pleasure.

He felt her tongue swirl around it hitting pleasurable areas that made him moan like there was no tomorrow. The feeling of pleasure was intense and he loved every second of it.

Meanwhile, as Sandstorm was sucking Graystripe, Firestar was watching from behind. He then saw her raising her rump and moving her tail aside, to show her tight and wet core. She then used her tail to motion for him to mount her which he happily followed.

He jumped on top of her and started circling his member against her core's soft folds, making her moan as she continued to suck Graystripe. He then hit her clit making her purr that just added more pleasure for the gray tom.

By now Sandstorm was begging for him to mount and started bucking backwards.

"Looks like the slut want it…alright here you go!" He said before ramming inside of her tight core. He walls immediately wrapped around his member squeezing it and making Firstar moan in pleasure.

All three cat where now enjoying everyone's company and moaning in pleasure as the two toms trusted in and out of her.

"This….uhhhhh….is one good.…..ohhh…slut you got here." Graystripe moaned as he reached his peak.

"Yeah….ohhh….I know." Firestar replied before giving one last thrust.

His thrust made his member hit a g-spot causing her to moan and release her juices. Her juices hit his member which in turn caused his to release his seed in her.

As this happened Graystripes member released his own seeds deep into Sandstorm's throat forcing her to swallow the gigantic load as she moaned in pleasure.

The two toms soon pulled out leaving Sandstorm laying with a slutty pose on the ground.

Graystripe smiled and looked at Firestar who he knew still wanted more. So they immediately switched positions and readied themselves to enter her again.

They soon entered her at the same time earning grunt of pleasure from the two toms and a cute squeak from her.

Graystripe felt amazing as he entered her still tight and wet core. He started going in and out as fast as he could and started aiming from her g-spot. After hearing some moans from her, as she sucked Firestar's member, he knew he found the right spot and continued pounding.

The two toms repeated the process and soon felt the urge to cum.

"Here it comes." Graystripe said before releasing his load into her. As he did that she too released her juices which soon filled her core while Firestar filled her mouth.

He continued thrusting into her until they all finished cumming inside. He then pulled out, which caused all the cum to spill. But that was no problem for Sandstorm immediately licked it up.

Graystripe lay panting on the ground next to Firestar as Sandstorm finished and snuggled between them. She gave bith of them an affectionate lick on the cheek and said:

"We should do this more often."

**Hope you all liked that one. Next up is BramblexLeaf from Anonymous Orange.**


	9. BramblexLeaf

**Sorry if I was gone for a long time, but now I'm back with a new lemon. Enjoy.**

**BramblexLeaf**

Leafpool walked through the forest as she tried to run the scent of WindClan from her fur. Although she knew that it was wrong and that it already caused trouble before, she still met up with Crowfeather once in a while. Some sort of force always kept her coming for him and so they always met secretly once a moon.

But this meeting was different. Although Crowfeather didn't know it, Leafpool was in heat and was desperate in finding a way to remove it. She tried to give him hints so they would mate, even though she knew the risk, but he just shrugged it off as nothing serious.

So now she walked back towards camp, still thinking of a way to fight the heat. She even though of taking a stick and pleasuring herself, but knew that it was no substitute to the real thing.

As she walked through the path, she suddenly noticed some rustling nearby. She immediately stopped and went low so that she would be prepared to fight off who or what it was.

As the sound of rustling grew louder the figure or a large muscular brown tom with black stripes appeared from the bushes. It was Brambleclaw.

"Leafpool?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Leafpool was silent as she looked at the large tom. She could see his strong muscles and couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He looked very strong and she wondered what he hid under his sheath.

Suddenly an idea hit her in the head. It was risky, but she knew that it would be able to solve her current problem. But first she needed to convince Brableclaw to it and she knew that it wouldn't be difficult.

"Well I was out here to solve a little problem I have." She said before standing up and raising her tail, making her heat scent flow through the air.

Brambleclaw watched her with a confused look. 'What was she doing this far from camp?' Was his first though. But it was soon pushed away when the sweet smell of her heat hit his nose. He looked at the she-cat and noticed a sly grin on her face as she circled him, rubbing her fur against his.

"What may that problem be?" He asked mesmerized by her scent.

"Well…" She purred before standing in front of him. "I have a slight itch on me and I can't seem to reach it." She then gave a cute look on her face. "Would you care to do it for me?"

"Sure." He said grinning. "Where is it?"

"Over here." She said before turning around and laying on the ground. She then raised her rump and lifted her tail to reveal her tight and delicate core.

Brambleclaw's eyes went wide as a smile drew on his face. It was probably the tightest core he has ever seen and looked just like Squirrelflight's. It looked delicious as it lay on the sides of a very tight hole.

He slowly spproached her core as he took in her heat scent. It smelled wonderful and only made him to want more. He stuck his tongue out as he gently licked the sides of her core earning a loud moan rom her. He then started circling it as his rough tongue sent waves of pleasure to her.

"Ohhhh…..yes….right there." She moaned.

Brambleclaw purred as he started sliding his tongue into her hole. This immediately caused her to moan as her walls closed up upon it. It squeezed his tongue tightly and he couldn't help but imagine on what it would do to his member. He then slowly started pushing it in before pulling back, earning moan and purrs of pleasure from the she-cat.

"Uhhhh…..yes…." She moaned as her whole body tingled. She hadn't had this much pleasure since she and Crowfeather did it and that's was a long time ago.

"Oh you like that huh." Brambleclaw said before shoving his tongue deep causing her to moan loudly as it hit a g-spot.

"Ohhhhh…..that felt good. Do it again."

"Oh seems like we have a slut here." He said before shoving his tongue in the same spot.

"Ohhh….yes….uhhhh…..I am a slut. Please don't stop….uuhhhhh….I'm almost there." She cried in pleasure.

"Almost there huh." He said before pulling his tongue out which disappointed Leafpool.

"Why did you stop?" She asked sadly.

"Cause you're not going to cum till your master gets pleasure first, got it." He told her sternly.

Leafpool nodded and purred. She like it when the tom played the dominant one.

"Alright master." She said nodding. "What should I do first?"

"Your first task is to suck this." He said showing off his know erect member. It was the biggest and thivkest Leafpool has ever seen and she was sure it was bigger than Crowfeather's.

"Suck this and I just might let you cum."

Without saying a word she bounded towards him and started sucking his member. It went in her mouth and she used her tongue to caress it gently.

"Uhhhh….that right slut go suck on it." He moaned as he started trusting in and out.

She obeyed him and started sucking on it like a kit for milk. She made loud slurping sounds as his member went deep into her mouth.

"Ohhhh….get ready slut." He moaned. "Your master is about to cum."

He then pushed deep into her reaching her throat as a gush of white seeds flowed into her. She obediently swallowed it making sure that no drop spilled from her mouth.

He then pulled out with a satisfied look on his face. He loved what he just experienced and believed she did it better than Squirrelflight. But now he wanted the real thing and saw that she wanted it too.

"Get into a hunting crouch."

She nodded and immediately obeyed. He then got on top of her making her purr as she fely his warm body. Using his member he started circling her wet core causing her to moan. He then hit her clit a couple of times making the sensitive nerves shoot pleasure all over her body.

"Ohhh…master…..I want you in me know."

Oh you slut…have you forgotten that you're a medicine cat. You might get pregnant. But don' worry I got the solution."

He turned his head around and found the answer to their problems. Without getting off of her he picked up some moss and started shoving it down her tight hole.

"Ohhhh…." She moaned.

"There you go my slut. It might stretch you up a bit but its nothing compared to this." He said before shoving his member in her causing her walls to stretch. They both moaned in pleasure as her walls closed on him trying to suck his member.

"Uhhhh…..your so tight you slut!" He yowled in pleasure.

"Yes master….uuhhhhh….ohhhhh….I am a slut. Give me more."

He purred and started trusting in and out, sometimes hitting the moss that inturn his her sensitive spots. She never felt this good before and wished it would never end. But soon enough she felt a building pressure down below.

"Ohhhh…master I'm about to cum."

"No!" He told her. "You are not allowed to cum till I do, understood?"

"Y…yes…uhhh…master."

Brambleclaw started trusting faster hitting her g-spot once in a while. Her moans of pleasure only made him hornier as he went on faster. His member was pounding her with every thrust and soon was about to release its load.

Soon a large amount of white seeds burst out of it, coating her walls and filling her up. She moaned as she felt the warm liquid fill her and if it wasn't for the moss that absorbed it she would have been pregnant.

"Now you can cum." He said as he finished releasing his loud.

"Uhhhh…"She yowled as her clear juices came out only to be absorbed by the moss too. She let a lot of it cum out of her and soon it was spilling in the ground. It was soon to much for her to take and she soon fell to the ground panting.

Brambleclaw soon pulled out and started grooming himself and her. Once they were both clean, he helped her up and started walking back to camp.

"That was fun and all…" He told her as they walked. "…but we must never talk about it again."

Leafpool nodded. "Agreed."

**Hope you all enjoyed. Next up is SmallxSparrow.**


End file.
